Sleeping Beauty Super Solider Style
by messed up stargazer
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young prince named Steve Rogers. Once upon a time, there was billionaire genius playboy philanthropist named Tony Stark. What happens when Fate puts them together? Read and find out. Story is much better than summary.


Once upon a time, there was a huge kingdom called America. It was famous for beating but not conquering the kingdom next to it, the Nazis. America was a land ruled by a compassionate king, Howard, a loving queen, Peggy, and they used reason instead of fear as the Nazis did. And when they defeated the Nazis, Peggy found out she was pregnant. The kingdom was thrilled.

When a son was born, they named him Steven Rogers and there was to be a feast in his honor. The two wisest men of Howard's council were to be there, and they each had fabulous powers. General Chester Phillips, the best in the entire military in Army, had the ability to teach any man how to be a hero. Dr. Josef Reinstein was the smartest man in the entire kingdom. The good doctor promised a gift to bestow on the young prince but refused to tell the king and queen about it. Trusting the man, Howard let him be. The other three members also were to give gifts.

But there was one who wasn't happy about the prince's birth. He was known throughout the Nazi reign as Red Skull for he was the darkest wizard they possessed. He vowed revenge on the king and queen for defeating his leader Hitler. And he would get it at the prince's celebration.

The day soon came and almost the entire kingdom was packed into the palace, for Howard and Peggy cared about the common man just as much as the wealthy. But there was one that shouldn't have been there. When the gifts from the council came to give their gifts, he waited. He learned that the prince was given the gift of compassion, beauty, and intelligence. Then General Phillips stood and everyone clapped, minus one. He announced to the crowd that he would teach the prince to be the best solider he could possibly be and that he would use these gifts to lead the people into a new age of prosperity.

Thinking that was the last gift, Red Skull stood sharply and shouted, "On the day of the prince's twenty-first birthday, he will prick his finger on a spindle and fall down dead!"

Then in a flash, Red Skull disappeared and Howard ordered all the spindles in the kingdom to be burned.

But there was one last gift to be bestowed. Dr. Reinstein injected the child with a serum he had created himself. The infant fussed but did not scream.

"This child will be the strongest, and the fastest of all men. He shall not die but fall into a deep sleep and will wake when the time is right." The doctor announced, much to the pleasure of the king.

But there was a problem. Red Skull had not come alone. Heinz Kruger got up and with a single stroke, he stabbed Dr. Reinstein in the heart, killing him. But all was not lost. The young prince had somehow gotten whole of one of his mother's arrows and threw it with impeccable aim towards the fleeing Kruger. It struck him in the throat and he was dead before he hit the ground. Howard simply picked up his son and said, "Good job."

Over the years, Steven grew. By the time he was ten, he had found a best friend in James 'Bucky' Barnes, one of the commoners. The two always went everywhere together and always found trouble together. They would sneak down to the kitchens and swipe some food. But instead of stuffing their stomachs, Steve, as he liked to be called now, would convince Bucky to sneak out of the castle and give it to those who truly needed it, for even though the war was won and people prospered, there were still those who could not afford a meal for themselves let alone their family.

Steve grew into everything given to him, the muscles, the brains, the compassion, everything. And although he didn't understand why spindles, which he barely knew what looked like at all, were banned but accepted his father's law. General Phillip's often pushed Steve to the limit and every time Steve blew his mind. It was announced that on the prince's twenty first birthday he would be crowned King, Phillip's calling him the best he'd ever trained, and the kingdom had forgotten about the 'sentence' over the prince's head.

Steve was in his room, preparing for the celebration, when he suddenly felt he was not alone. Expecting Bucky, he whirled playfully ready to strike. But instead there was an old woman, working on something he'd never seen before. Oblivious to the fact they were in his room, he approached the dame.

"What is this?" He asked in awe.

"Why a spindle young one. Come now it won't bite you. Come and touch it." The woman's voice was soft and soothing and Steve's curiosity got the better of him.

He walked over and placed his hand on the spindle. Suddenly, pain shot up his arm, numbing his body. He tried to cry out but the numbness invaded his throat and he fell onto his bed. His eyes shut and was overtaken by a heavy sleep the numbness induced.

The woman stood and threw off his disguise. Red Skull smirked as the young prince closed his eyes. He waited for Death to claim the prince but instead he slept. He waited but the prince slept on. He shouted in his frustration and called on Death to appear before him.

"I ordered you to take him. Now do so!" Red Skull shouted.

"It is not yet the prince's time. But if you are so arrogant as to order Death around, then perhaps I will take you instead." Death answered and Red Skull fled for his life.

Howard and Peggy tried everything they could to wake Steve up. Beautiful women kissing him, water, even Bucky giving him a slap to the face. Nothing worked.

Day after day the prince slept on, unaware of his world changing around him. Unaware that his father died first, unaware that his mother lost her life in battle, unaware that Bucky had been killed while hunting down Red Skull to find a cure for his friend. Unaware that his entire kingdom was falling into despair for they had no ruler.

Seventy years later, there was a rich man's son named Tony Stark. He was arrogant and proud, but he was a hero. And one day he heard that there was a prince locked in his tower of ice, for the kingdom had gone cold without him, and he decided to put his name in the papers by saving him.

So he rode on his trusty steed Suit to the heart of America where the prince was. But there was something that didn't make the legend. Other people intent on freeing the prince lay dead, incased in ice. Now Death was not something Tony feared so he rode on. But, instead of incasing the billionaire in ice, the ice melted as he approached, letting him and Suit through. He dismounted Suit when he reached the dead castle, pursing his lips. He hadn't thought this through all the way. This castle was very old and he wasn't sure he knew the layout. But he grinned to himself and set out. He walked around for what seemed like hours, getting exhausted. Finally he found a room with a bed and flopped on it. Then he realized something else was there. Then he realized that something was breathing.

He jumped five feet in the air and looked at the man occupying the bed. Before Tony could stop himself, he found himself thinking this might very well be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The man's blond hair was perfectly wavy, his pale skin was slightly flushed which made him cuter, and his pink lips were enticingly kissable. Noting the man was asleep, thinking this must be the prince, Tony gently placed a kiss on his lips. Now Tony had kissed girls and some boys before but he'd never felt this way in a kiss before.

And before he could figure out what this feeling was, he realized he was being kissed back. In shock, he pulled away and found himself staring into the most gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Not exactly how I'm used to taking up but it'll do." The prince smiled kindly at him.

"Prince Steven?" Tony asked, ignoring his lips trying to put themselves back on the other man's beautiful ones.

"Call me Steve. Can you tell me what's happened? Usually Bucky wakes me up by jumping on my bed or stealing my covers. And he certainly doesn't send some else. Um, who are you?" Steve asked, now figuring out what was going on.

Tony suddenly felt awful. Time had passed right past him, leaving Steve behind. Wait. Why was he caring? Tony Stark didn't care about anyone. But for some reason, this prince, this guy seemed different.

"My name is Tony Stark. Steve, I don't know how I'm supposed to say this..."

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked, care in his voice.

"Steve it's been seventy years since you fell asleep." Tony blurted out.

Steve's face turned to one of horror. "My father Howard? My mother Peggy? Bucky?"

"Steve I am so sorry." Tony meant it. It surprised him that he did. Tony never meant apologies. But somehow he knew this prince was different.

"So what happens now?" Steve's voice was small.

"You come and live with me." Steve turned to look at him sharply, "Hey it was my kiss that woke you up so it's my place you're staying at."

Steve shook his head. "I don't belong here Tony."

"Hey! I am a billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. Not only do I have room but I love company." Tony grabbed Steve's hand and pulled. Not getting anywhere, damn that man was heavy, so he gave his best puppy dog eyes and Steve gave a thin smile.

"This is a horrible idea. I'm seventy years out of date." Steve said softly.

"Look. My old man was pretty old fashioned. Actually he may have known your dad, I don't know. But my point is I can handle out of date." Tony pressed and Steve finally relented.

It was barely two years later when Tony Stark married Prince Steve Rogers. Together they raised America back to where it once was and more. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
